Random parodies
by TheWickedrae
Summary: these are some parodies for some of the you favorite songs!


**AN: I got this idea when I reviewed NIA's story wizard's daughter check it out the story is really good and worth you time! LOL this is going to be interesting! **

**DEFYING POSTING**

I hope you reading, I hope you reading now.

I hope your reading how you've you've left us with a cliffie we thought that you were our *french accent* bffé

I HOPE YOU'RE READING!

I hope you're reading to I hope you're proud how you would demand updates at the most catastrophic rates!

SO THOUGH I CAN'T IMAGINE HOW,

I HOPE YOU'RE READING RIGHT NOW!

Lancia, just read this before I hit you with a baseball bat!

You can still have a lot of reviews what you've wrote and waited for you can still have all you've ever wanted!

I know but I don't read no can't read it any-more some stories has changed round me

somethings are not the same I'm through reading in between the lines of someone else's story!

to late to review to late to read again it's time to trust my creativity, close my computer and post

I'm going to try posting stories I think I'l try posting stories and you can stop me now!

raé come with me! Ama-zing our stories will be ama-zing and together will be the best authors that there ever is

raé one shorts the way we planed em

if we work in tandem

there's no reviewer that we connot win!

just you and I posting stories with you and po-sting stories

We'll never get writers block! so are you in?

I hope you're reading now that you're reviewing this

you too, I hope it brings you readers

I really hope you get it and you don't read to regret it I HOPE YOU'RE REVIEWING IN THE END I HOPE YOU'RE READING… my… friend!

it's her she's the author it's heeeerrrrrr

SO IF YOU CARE TO FIND ME

LOOK IN MY ROOM! AS SOMEONE TOLD ME LATELY EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO POST NOW!

and if I'm role playing solo at least I'm having a blast!

who like my stories review and follow!

TELL THEM HOW MANY STORIES I'VE POSTED HOW I'M RIGHTING

IN PAST TENSE AND SOON I'LL HAVE A HUNDRED!

and nobody in all of fan fiction

no author that there is or will be is ever GONNA BRING

MEEEEEE DOOOWWWNNNNNN!

I hope you reviewing!

look at her she's righting!

BRING MEEEEEEEE DOOOOOOWWWWNNNN!

so we've got to stop her noowwww!

AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!

**NO GOOD TEACH**

NO HOMEWOOOOOOOOORRRRKKKK!

meleka nah truma truma meleka nahmen

meleka nah truma truma meleka nahmen

let the books have no words

let the tests have Ds

and though they give you detection let you have no bad marks

meleka nah truma truma melek nahmen

meleka nah truma truma meleka elka-

URGH! IDK what is this chanting I don't even know this sum!

I don't even know which method to try!

FREE TIME WERE ARE YOU?! already gone to going

another disaster I can add to my HORRIBLE SCHEDUEEEEELLLLLL!

no good teach goes unpunished,

no study session goes UNresented

no good teach goes unpunished

that's my new rule!

my road of good behavior lead

me were some roads would never help me

No good teach GOES UNPUNISHED

science!

history!

Homewooork!

HOOOMMMEEEWWWWWOOOORRRKKKKK!

one answer haunts and hurts

too much too much information

was I really seeking good grades or just being a teach pet?

Is that all good grades when looked at by a fellow student

we'll then maybe thats too bad cause

NO GOOD TEACH GOES UNPUNISHED!

NO GOOD LESSON GOES UNBOREDIFYING!

NO GOOD TEACH GOES UNPUNISHED!

I was trying to get As and look what trying to get A*s got me

alright enough! I'm dum! I'm dum then!

let all of my friends agree I'm an idiot through and through

since I could succeed homework finishing you I promise

No good lesson will I have again EVER again

NO GOOD TEACH WILL I ha-ve EVER AGAAAIIIIIINNN!

**FOR CHOCOLATE**

I'm hungry

just look at me!

I'm hungry

and look at you

you've had all the candy I wanted Alaina

take this

I'm not hungy!

we'll you'll have to be soon

cause this is the last piece

this is the last piece

I've seen it happen

that people eat all of our coco pops

and seal our coke if we don't be nice

and give it to them

now I don't know if I believe it or not

but I know I've had this much chocolate because

I knew you,

Like elphaba defying gravity and flying high

Like glinda in her bubble tossing her hair

who can sa-y If I've had enough chocolate

I don't believe I have had enough chocolate

though because I knew you

I've had loads of chocolate

it may well be that we will never have chocolate again

this year

so let me say before we start

some much chocolate was enjoyable and

we'll have a lot more maybe next april or july

and what ever candy that we have today

know that I won't have chocolate because we'e friends

like boq stalking galinda at shiz

like fiyero saving elphaba in the cornfield

who can sa-y if I'll resist the urge

I do believe I'll resist the urge

but because I knew you

I haven't had enough chocolate

and top the ice cream

I'm asking for a cherry on top

that sounds like a sple-nded Idea

but we mustn't forget the cre-am

like elphaba defying gravity (like boq stalking galinda)

flying high (at shiz)

like glinda in her bubble (like fiyero saving elphaba)

tossing her hair (in the cornfield)

who can co-ok and make a great brownie and

and because I knew you

because I knew you

because I knew you

I have had enough choco-late for no-w

**AS LONG AS YOU'RE FINE**

give me your C-DS

give me your lunch

I need all that stuff cause I've got a hunch

that all you've sai-d wa-s dece-ving me

but just for this moment along as you're fine

I've lost al contact and I'll stop hara-sin you

but if it turns out you're a fa-ke

I'll beat the shiz out of you

as long as yo-u're fine

maybe I'm lying

maybe I'm not but you've got me go-in bro-ke

some how I'm fa-llin for your trick

and some how I'm see in stuff that ain't the-re

every moment

as long as you're fine

I'll go raving in a par-ty

and fall asleep on the flo-or

say there's no party to go to raving ma-d ?

and though that's a nope

I don't ca-re

just for this moment

as long as you're fine

come crash when you want to-

and see my reaction

borrow my tooth brush and watch me go bo-om

and know I'll be their pinching yo-u

as long as your fi-ne

what is it?

it's just for the first time I feel… bored

**WHAT IS THIS PROBLEM?!**

**I don't know how I cam up with this O.O**

dearest bested friend elphaba

my amazing friend dear glinda

there's been some confusion over understandings here in oz (new york)

but if course I'll get over it

but of course I'll ri-se above it!

for thats the way I would respond

YES!

there's been some confusion for you see the problem is…

flo-wers, colo-rs and greenifica-tio-ns

white

what is this problem so sudden and new

I saw the moment I thought about you

my tears are pouring

my head is buzzing

my brain is swelling!

WHAT IS THIS PROBLEM?!

green as a witch

and as cold as ice

OH YE-AH!

IDIOTS! EVIL ISANE IDIOTS

the wizard

morrible

and frex!

lets just say: they've lost it all!

every little snarl and ugly face makes the very thought makes my very flesh begin to freeze

with simple utter hatred! there's a strange heat wave in such total rage! it's so HUGE so stro-ng

though I do admit they're Idiots still I do believe that they're insane!

and they'll be a problem, problem for my who-le li-fe long!

oh dear wizard you are just too terrible! how do you do it?! I don't think I could!

you're a terrorist! an Imbecile!

well you can't always get wha-t you want!

poor elphaba forced to fight someone so vile

it's time we told you we're all on your si-de

we share your problem

what is this problem so sudden and new (your hatred total hatred)

my tears are pouring

my head is buzzing

WE TOTALLY HATE THEM!

oh what is this problem! and does it have a name…

YE-AH! fish faced, backstabbing, horriendible, ugly, IDIOTS

HATRED TOTAL HATRED

for fish face,

big head and

his terribleness!

AHHH!

get them!

**I'M LIKE THAT GIRL**

best friends

shar-ing clo-thes

doing each others hair

laughing hard

and a soft feeling of en-vy

I'm like that gir-l

I'm not that gree-n

don't go- too- far-

don't go ruinin-g who you are

don't remember that feeling of be-ing gree-n

I'm like that gir-l

but I'm not that gree-n

ev'ry so often we imag-ine things that we know will never ever be tru-e

and that only causes more pain to feel when you realize it agai-n

white smile

pristine eyes

she who's lonely-

she get's it

raven hair with a tad of wav-e

I'm like that gir-l

I'm not that gree-n

don't cry

don't shout

shouting only- hurts you ears

I wasn't born with the voice an-d the ta-lent

there's a girl I- kno-w she's like that so-

I'm not that green

I'm not that gree-n

**I'M LIKE THAT GIRL (reprise)**

Don't cry

Don't shout

shouting only- hurts your ears

there's a girl I- kno-w

she's like that so

I'm not that gree-n

**SMARTER**

whenever I spot someone dumber than I-

and lets face it only boq isn't

dumber than I-

the gears in my head tend to start to turn-

and when someone needs a study session

I make a little obsession!

I know I know! everything that there is to know!-

and even in this case

it's hard to even make haste-

don"t worry

you'll get an A -

so play charades-

and yes indeed-

you. will. be…

smarter you're gonna be smar-ter

I'll teach you the proper needs

when you use things

little requirements and rules

I'll show geometry, algebra and whole lot of things

so lets start cause you brain is being a awfully difficu-lt

don't be offend by observation think of it as

a conversation

now that I've chosen to be a tutorist-

top adviser here we come

get wiser

there's none feistier

not when it comes to smarter

I know about smar-ter and with a helping from me

to be the nerd you'll be- instead of snobby who you were… well are

there's nothing that can stop you from becoming smarter… er?!

ma ma ma ma ma!

we're gonna make you .ter

when I see Insolent people with

unprepossessing knowledge

I remind them on their own behalf to

at home

at least for fiftee-n minutes or else ten

do you think they actually did it?

don't make me cry! of course they did!

studying

it's all about studying-,

sometimes about attitude or

the way your view so it's

very ironic to be-

very very smart like

ME!

and though you protest

you're distress-

I know positively-

you're gonna have fun with being smartier-

ma ma ma ma ma!

you'll be smarter just not quite as smart

as me-!

* * *

**AN: leave a favorite lyric, song and idea's for new parodies in the review box! **


End file.
